


pinky promise

by hellhoundonmytrail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22255363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellhoundonmytrail/pseuds/hellhoundonmytrail
Summary: Arthur Weasley tries to keep his immoral urges at bay - no longer.
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 194





	1. immoral urges

**Author's Note:**

> I do not support any of this happening irl, but I do support people reading/writing whatever the fuck they want.  
> have fun
> 
> xx k

The first time little Ginevra Weasley had seen her parents make love – or fuck, as her father had told her later – was at four (and a half!) years old.

Back then, of course, she didn't know that that was what they were doing. She had been woken up by furniture banging and moaning, and it had scared her, all alone in her room. The twins had told her all kinds of terrifying tales about ghosts and werewolves coming to bite little girls in the shadows of the night, and her eldest brother Bill - who was in his fourth year of Hogwarts already! (Ginny couldn't _wait_ to go to Hogwarts herself) - had told her stories about the terribly haunted Shrieking Shack in Hogsmeade and how he and his friends had tried to break into the house to prove that the poltergeist wasn't real (because they were proud Gryffindors and some scheming Slytherins had put them up to it in hopes to get them detention - oh, how Ginny disliked Slytherins!). She had been very glad to hear that their plan hadn't worked out because they were not able to figure out how to actually get into the building.

Ginny had oh so longed for Bill and Charlie to be home, so she could snuggle up with them and forget all about her fear (she wasn't _that_ scared of course, she was still a future Gryffindor! - everyone said so). But they were at Hogwarts, and she was still at home because she was still too little (she was _not_!), so she would have to look for comfort with someone else.

The next bedroom closest to her would have been Percy's, but little Ginny didn't like cuddling with him because he always breathed very loudly out of his mouth and once he had even drooled on her hair - yuck! She had had to ask her mother for a bath in the morning after, and she had been very cross with Percy for two days until he had promised her to read her to sleep with her favourite tales (this was a very big deal because he always said her favourite stories were stupid and childish and they were _not!_ ) for two weeks.

She had thought about going into the twins' room but decided against it when she remembered the last time she'd tried to enter in the dark. It had been a night almost like that one, only the cause of the little girl's fear had been the loud thunderstorm outside. The full moon had caused the trees in front of her window's to cast spindly shadows into her dark bedroom, which had scared Ginny very much. Remembering Percy's awfully loud breathing, she had run straight to the twins' bedroom in hopes that one of them would snuggle with her, but instead, she had tripped over a big, furry monster on their floor and scraped her naked knees on the wood. It had hurt so much that she had started screaming very loudly (' _like a baby'_ , Ron had mocked her for days to come, and she hit him every time for it), and had woken up everyone in the house.

Later - after she had been subdued by her daddy with two (!) hot chocolates in front of the fireplace - the twins had told her that the big, scary spider was a surprise for Ron, and Ginny had grinned at them mischievously, and forgotten all about her scraped knees (her mother had healed and kissed them better, anyway).

She had decided she would cuddle with Ron for the night (even though he always said he didn't like her touching him because ' _girls were stupid, ugh!'_ ), when on her way up to his room she finally found the source of the cries and the moans.

She traipsed over to the closed door of her parents' bedroom very reluctantly, her eyes as big as dinner plates. Ginny, with all the Gryffindor bravery (because she _was_ a future Gryffindor of course!) she could muster up, pushed open the door very carefully, hoping to not bring any unwanted attention on to her if there really were to be a scary werewolf waiting to eat her.

The moon was shining in the room, illuminating the grunting pile on the bed. Ginny's legs had felt like lead, and even though she tried to move, to go cuddle up with Ron and forget whatever it was that was making these sounds, her legs didn't listen to her. She was left standing at the doorway, not able to look away from whatever it was that her parents were doing - because it had to be her parents. Who else was named Molly or Arthur? Ginny was sure that only her mummy and daddy had those names.

She could hear her mother cry out her daddy's name. (Was she in pain? Did she need help? Was daddy hurting her?) Ginny hadn't been sure what to do, so she just stood there and continued to watch. She wasn't really scared anymore, but she did have a funny feeling in her tummy that she wasn't quite sure what to make of.

She was startled out of her trance when she heard her daddy's hand come down hard on her mummy, and with a horrified gasp, she turned around to run back to her room. Forgotten were the plans of seeking refuge in one of her bothers' arms. Now she just wanted to be back in her bed, under her pink fluffy covers, and forget that her daddy hit her mummy.

Her little legs carried her faster than ever before past the bathroom, the twins' and Percy's room and back to her cold bed, where she hid under her blanket and let loose of her tears. 

She could hear her parents talking loudly upstairs (how was she the only one awake?), and then, to her horror, she could hear her daddy's footsteps coming down the stairs, headed for her room. She hid her head back under the covers and tried to hide from him. Maybe he would think she was asleep, and it was someone else who had been at their door? She tried to even her breathing and pretend to sleep, but it wasn't working, because she had run faster than she had ever done before and she was out of breath, so Ginny started crying harder, and her breathing got even more puffed.

Her door opened slowly, and she could see her father regarding her trembling body. Out of half-closed lids, she could see that he was no longer naked, now in his usual plaid pyjamas, that Ginny liked very much because red was one of her favourite colours.

"I know you're awake, love", he said, and Ginny felt slightly comforted with his smooth voice. It reminded her of when he used to sing her to sleep, his voice low and sweet like melted chocolate, and his little girl snug in his arms. Ginny missed her daddy singing to him, and she always wondered why he had stopped.

He came closer towards Ginny's bed, flicking his wrist to light a candle, and her body went rigid out of fear.

"Please don't hurt me, daddy." Her voice was almost too soft for him to hear, but he stopped right in front of her. He opened his mouth to ask why in the world she would think he would ever hurt her when realisation dawned on him, and his face turned red.

He sat down on her bed, careful to leave some space between them, lest he scare her further.

"I could never hurt you, Ginny." He saw his little girl's puffy red eyes illuminated by the candle on her bedside and felt his heart break. Those tears were because of him. He would never be able to forgive himself.

"Why did you hurt mummy then?" She immediately lifted her blanket back up to cover most of her face, and he chuckled sadly at his brave little girl.

"I didn't hurt mummy, Gin. Mummy and I were just..." What was he supposed to say to that? It had been hard enough to have to talk to his two eldest boys about this topic, but his sweet little girl wasn't even five years old! "Mummy and I were just playing."

"But I hit Ron when we play, and mummy always gets mad!"

This time he laughed out loud because her passion had taken over her fear, and he was sure he was going to be able to calm her down.

"When you hit Ron, you hurt him without his permission. When mummy and I play, she asks me to hit her. Otherwise, I'd never do it."

She scrunched up her nose in deep thought. "Will you play with me? But I don't want you to hit me."

Arthur's breath got stuck in his throat, and he looked into his little girl's big brown eyes full of innocence and childish curiosity. He swallowed hard to get rid of the lump in his throat.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart." His voice sounded too breathless, his heart pounding; he swallowed again. "This game is only for adults."

"But I want to play too!" Ginny was pouting now, and he had known she would. His little princess always insisted on being old enough to do anything she wanted. That's also why she always insisted on the 'and a half' part when people asked, how old she was.

"Don't worry, love." He put a light kiss on her head. Her hair smelled like strawberries when he inhaled her scent. "It is a pretty dull game, anyway. You're better off riding a broom."

Her face lit up in the way he knew it would whenever the mention of flying was brought up. Molly wasn't keen on her flying brooms like her brothers did, being the only girl in the family.

"Can I fly when I wake up?" she asked excitedly. Arthur grinned at her enthusiasm and promised her he'd teach her how to properly handle a broom if she went to bed now.

"No," she shook her head. "pinky promise me." And she beamed that perfect childish smile at him - only him - that he loved oh so much on her.

"Okay," he said and took her pinky in his to promise her the proper way. "Now off to bed."

She agreed with a big smile on her face, eager for the morning when her daddy would teach her how to fly. (She was _so_ going to brag to Ron. He always said girls were too dumb to fly.)

Arthur gave Ginny another kiss on the head and went to leave her room but was called back by her unusually shy voice.

"Don't get mad, daddy," she said, looking up at him with angelic eyes through her pale red lashes. Her voice got even smaller, if possible. "I think I peed myself."

Without warning, his little girl lifted her frilly nightgown up her slender body and showed him her knickers. He couldn't believe his own eyes. As he tried to ignore the growing bulge in his pants, he aimlessly grabbed a new pair of knickers for his sweet girl. He tried to help her change as quickly as was possible, and when she lay in her bed, eyes heavy with sleep, he closed her doors and made his way up to the bathroom.

Once inside, he put a silencing charm on the room and groaned loudly when he touched his erection. This was normal, he told himself. He and Molly hadn't been able to finish because of Ginny's interruption. Arthur pumped his dick slowly once, then twice. He felt ready to burst any time the pictures of Ginny's soaked knickers even just crossed his mind.

He groaned again, as loudly as he pleased. Ginny.

His sweet little girl. So young and pure.

She had thought that she had peed herself, so innocent was she. Oh God, he hated himself for this. 

He tried not to think of her as he fucked his own hand, thrusting frantically, but all Arthur could see was Ginny's shy look and her wet and bare pussy when he changed her.

He wondered what it felt like to- _No!_

It didn't take him long to finish, and when he did, he didn't even bother cleaning up his come from the floor as he laid in it and sobbed. 

He had insisted to not be the one to talk to Ginny about this, but of course, his wife had won the argument. If she had known about his urges about their little girl, she would have never let him, but how could she. She could never know.

He cleaned up the mess he'd made and washed his face with cold water, not daring to look in the mirror for he knew there would only be shame to see.

"How did it go?" Molly asked him when he went back up to their marital bed. She draped her arm over his body, playing with the strings of his bottoms.

"Everything's fine." He tried to keep his voice friendly, but he could hear his bitterness through. He hoped she'd mistake it for him being tired. He took her hand (the one on its way to his limp cock) and turned on his side, away from her. "We don't want to wake the kids again."


	2. flying lessons

Ginny woke up early in the morning, way too excited to be able to go back to bed even though she had only slept five hours at most. Her daddy was going to show her how to fly today! She had never been on a broom before, even when she had cried and stomped her little feet on the ground in protest. No one had listened to her pleas, but now her daddy was!

She giddily waited for breakfast, not able to sit still for even a minute. Her mummy told her to stop jumping up and down, and Ginny did in an instant, but her big grin never left her face. 

Breakfast had taken way too long in Ginny's opinion thanks to Ron wanting more scrambled eggs (Ginny accidentally kicked him under the table for that), but finally - three hours after waking up - she was rushing to the broom shed in their garden, her father behind her barely able to catch up.

He picked up a broom that was a little smaller than the others (easier for her, he said), and led her away from the usual field her older brothers played Quidditch at.

"If your mother sees us, she's going to throw a fit," he explained her. Her daddy was right, her mother didn't want her to fly, but she was going to!  
Ginny smiled mischievously at her daddy, feeling a little naughty because they were doing something secret.

Arthur instructed Ginny on how to call the broom into her hands. He was surprised that it only took her two tries to figure out how, and apparently so was she because she let out a small gasp before smiling up at him with twinkling eyes.

"Now mount the broom, Ginny. Yes, good. Hold it tight - one hand here, and the other here. You're not going to fly too high today, but falling still hurts."

Her plump, pink lips turned into a little pout.

"But I want to fly high!"

She stomped her feet on the ground (as she often did when things weren't going her way), forgetting she was up on a broom. She screamed in surprise, and Arthur instantly reacted, his hand reaching for the rising sweeper but only catching his little girls leg. She fell into his arms, letting out a shrill laugh as she did. Arthur - who had been scared that she was going to break a bone - chuckled too, relieve flooding his body.

Ginny sat up in his embrace, linking her legs behind his back, just above his stirring groin.

"Again!" Her laugh sounded breathless, her lips shiny from licking them.

Arthur closed his eyes to try and forget the look of her mouth (imagining those pink lips around hi- No, no, no, Arthur!).

"Daddy," his little girl's voice came from his arms, her hips still snug on his belly, only separated by their damned clothing. "Are you okay?"

He opened his eyes and slowly smiled at her before giving a quick peck on her lips. That wasn't a weird thing to do for a father, he told himself. He was only rewarding her for being a good girl. Ginny smiled at him and gave him a peck of her own.

"Let's get that broom back, and I'll show you how to ride it."

The broom was a bit too small for both of them. Ginny had to fit her bottom tightly between her daddy's legs, but she didn't mind. It was keeping her warm from the cold wind, and she was finally going to fly higher!

"Ready, Gin?" her daddy's voice was right next to her ear, causing her to shiver.

"Yes!" Of course, Ginny was ready. She had been ready since before even Ron.

Her legs hadn't been able to reach the ground anymore, but she watched it get farther away with every second as her father took her higher and higher, until they were almost as high as the big trees in their garden. 

She tried turning around to her daddy to give him a hug and thank him for making her finally fly, but the front of the broom jerked up from her sudden movement making her bum slide against something hard, and she screamed because she didn't want to fall. She heard her father groan, and Ginny shut her eyes tightly, afraid to look down, but they were still floating in the air and not some mush on the ground. 

She could hear her father breathing harder behind her, and was scared that he was mad at her and she would never be able to fly again, but they floated around for a little longer.

Arthur landed the broom back on the ground after ten minutes, trying to get his mind to think clearly again and have his cock not be fucking hard because his daughter's bottom rubbed against him on accident. It hadn't worked, so he planned to excuse himself from her at the broom shack to wank alone with his disturbing thoughts.

He told her at once to go back inside for lunch when they reached the shack, but his lovely girl with her lovely freckles, always did things the way she wanted, so even when her daddy told her to leave with a strange face, she stayed and hugged him, barely coming up to his waist.

"Thank you, daddy," she mumbled into his shirt, way too close to his crotch. He could feel his heartbeat against his rib cage as if trying to escape.

"Of course, love." Ginny looked up at him, her arms still around him, with concern in her eyes.

"Does it hurt?" she asked, and before he could ask what she meant, she pointed at his bulging pants.

Arthur could feel his face run red. "No, darling." His voice was still relatively calm, thank the gods. "It sometimes happens when daddy is too happy."

"I am happy too," she laughed. He could feel her warm eyes examining his bulge before looking back up at him. "Can I touch it?"

His cock was throbbing against his pants at his daughter's words, now really hurting. Placing his hand on her red hair (just like his), he wanted to tell her 'No, you can't. Little girls like you shouldn't touch their daddies there.", but all that left his mouth was a desperate, "Yes."

Apparently, his depraved mind had already decided he would let her touch his erection, as his hands flew to his belt, and it didn't take long for him to stand in front of his small girl fully exposed.

She giggled (oh how he loved all the sounds she made), and his cock twitched.

"Ron has one, too," she said, scrunching up her face in thought. "His is smaller."

She reached out her hands, and his breath hitched first because of the anticipation of her touch, then again because of her cold hands. Her small, untrained hands should have felt wrong on him, on his erection, but his mind was clouded, unable of a single coherent thought.

"Just like earlier, love, just like with the broom," he told her with his strained voice (he had to keep himself from coming all over her any time she would look up at him with her big brown eyes). 

She took his cock with both of her hands, and he almost came then and there.

"Exactly, Gin, you learn so fast," he managed to groan out. She preened under his praise of her. "Now try going up and down slowly." Her tongue was sticking out the corner of her mouth, and he wanted to push her head on his cock so badly, but this was his baby girl, he could never hurt her. He was panting, his hot breath coming out in small puffs in the cool November weather. "Faster, baby." And of course, his baby listened, and he felt his whole body shudder in no time, his knees almost buckling over and on her (he would get there still, his clouded mind thought). His seed spluttered on her, some on her jacket and some even on her face, and he wished she would take it and swallow it.

"Are you okay, daddy?" 

"More than okay, love." He kissed her soft hair, her cheek with some of his semen on it, and then kissed her lips only for a short second. "Sorry for the mess I made, but you did such a good job."

He took out his wand and cleaned them up before putting his penis back where it should have stayed all along.

"Listen, Gin," he turned to her with a solemn face, not looking directly in her eyes, "You know how I kept my promise and took you flying today?" She nodded, her face serious and wide-eyed. "You have to promise me now that you won't tell anyone what happened in the shed, okay? It would just make mummy and the boys jealous, and we don't want that, do we?"

"Of course not, daddy!"

"That's my girl." He gave her another peck then, and she puckered her lips for another, so he had to give her another. "Can you pinky promise me?"

She immediately stretched her small pinky at him, and they did the sacred handshake that meant no one but them would know, and he trusted her to honour it.

Ginny hugged him before running up to the house to get some lunch, leaving Arthur behind in the shed and alone with the aftermath of his actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I pinky promise that not every chapter will have a pinky promise in it lol  
> hope you enjoyed!
> 
> xx k


End file.
